


Fitting

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Freedom to Love [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drag Queens, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: Merlin gets ready for a mission; Harry practices his tailoring; Eggsy is intrigued; Tilde is helpful.





	Fitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clockwork_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork_Night/gifts).



> This is for [costofthecrown](http://costofthecrown.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, for the sentence prompt meme of;
> 
> 22\. “This is damaging my self-esteem, I hope you know.”

“This is damaging my self-esteem, I hope you know.”

Tilde giggled, clearly despite herself, and one hand came up to hide the grin that she couldn’t quite tame. Eggsy, at her side, wasn’t much better; he’d stopped looking at the Scot in lieu of burying his face in his wife’s shoulder, his shoulders shaking with his silent laughter. Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes, shifting in place where he stood in the middle of the three paneled mirror.

“Now really, darling, you’re fussing far too much,” Harry said in return. The shine of mirth in his eyes belied the supposedly soothing nature of his words though, and Merlin just refrained from huffing. “Now, the sooner you hold still, the sooner I can finish these measurements and the sooner I can begin the alterations.”

“Do you want to remind me why _I’m_ the one going on this mission, rather than you?” the disgruntled wizard grumbled. Not that he was nearly as disgruntled as he sounded, he was just- well, he was somewhat out of his element. “Seeing as this is your forte?”

“If you’ll recall, my last mission of this variety was rather public.”

“It was?” And Eggsy was looking up from Tilde’s shoulder now, curiosity finally overcoming his laughter.

“It was indeed.” This time, Merlin allowed himself the huff of annoyance, remembering the pain in the arse that entire ordeal had been. Grimacing at the memory, he waved away the tape measure his husband had in hand and turned to look in the mirror.

The dress was elegant enough, as most of Harry’s clothing was, drag or not; it was a black velvet pieces that was meant to hug the body like a second skin, rich and warm to the touch; held up by a single slim strap on each side, the material itself split down the middle of the chest in a long line that meandered its way to one side to expose his leg and fall in a long train that was meant to trail the ground lightly; clear bright diamonds encrusted the straps, dripped along the edges of the black velvet where it parted in the front, clearly meant to accentuate the bare skin the split fabric exposed. It was a gorgeous dress, one he had seen Harry in numerous times, and one the other man always looked absolutely _ravishing_ in. The problem was: Hamish wasn’t Harry.

Where Harry was a little broader in the chest, Hamish’s shoulders were leaner; his torso was longer, his shoulders taller; he had an inch or so in height over his husband. While the fit of the gown was about right at his waist, it gaped open at his chest, fell somewhat loose at his hips, and the length was shy of the floor where he stood in his borrowed heels.

Ignoring his frown, Harry batted Merlin’s hands out of the way and, having already set the tape measure aside, moved in to start his attack of the gown with his pins. The Scot found himself distracted by the pin that jutted out from between his husband’s teeth as he replied,

“I went undercover in a drag competition. I would have won if I’d stayed the course, but that would have been a little _too_ public for my tastes; once my mission was complete, I threw the race and returned home.”

Merlin snorted, even as, grinning, Eggsy leaned forward, clearly interested.

“Tell me there are pictures,” he said, eyes sparkling. Beside him, Tilde looked amused, but clearly interested herself.

“Why do you need pictures when we can simply get him to dress up for us?” she asked. Reasonably, Merlin thought.

“Because that was- how long ago was it?” Green eyes flitted to Merlin and Harry, questioning; Merlin answered first.

“Seven years ago,” he said, and shook his head. “And no, there aren’t. In the interest of Harry’s continued ability to operate as a spy, I was forced to sabotage all footage of the competition.”

“Liar,” Harry pronounced, finishing where he’d pinned the bust of the dress carefully and kneeling down to fuss at the hem. “I know for a fact that you kept copies of my promotional photos for yourself.”

Merlin’s eyes narrowed as he glared down at the other man.

“And _how_ exactly do you know that?” he challenged, nevermind that asking the question was tantamount to admitting Harry was right.

“I’m a spy,” the spy said simply, and Merlin knew he was smirking despite the fact that the man didn’t look up. Cheeky shit.

Tilde, bless her, took that moment to gracefully disentangle herself from Eggsy and stand. Padding barefoot over to them, Eggsy making himself comfortable in their chair once she was away, she elegantly stepped around Harry so she could tiptoe up and kiss the corner of Merlin’s lips where they were trying to turn up in amusement from his scowl.

“We’ll have to take new pictures,” she said, as if that answered everything. Her smile was wide and warm, her eyes sparkling as she plucked playfully at the bustline of the dress where the pins held it a little closer to Merlin’s chest than it had been previously. “Of all three of you done up beautifully.”

There was a moment, just long enough for her words to form an image in his mind, a moment where all three men paused to think… and then Harry was looking up and smirking, Merlin looking down to match, and Eggsy-

“Hey now babes, hang on just a tick. What’d’ya mean, ‘ _all three of us_?’”

“I think,” Merlin drawled slowly, suddenly far less worried about the fit of his own gown in the face of Tilde’s suggestion, “that our lovely princess has a wonderful idea. Don’t you agree, Harry?”

“I do indeed,” Harry answered smoothly, and as one, they looked over to the youngest man amongst them, whose eyebrows were taking a frantic hike up his forehead as his eyes darted back and forth between his wife and lovers. “And I know _just_ what we can all wear.”

Merlin grinned, as Eggsy began to protest, as Tilde teased him about showing support for Merlin’s mission by joining him, as Harry offered multiple suggestions for what their boy would look ravishing in, and thought that this mission might have some perks after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://www.charismatico-dancewear.com/charismatico-divas-midnight-black-velvet-cleavage-gown-with-crystal-rhinestone-accents/) is the gown I'm envisioning Merlin in. Just imagine it, guys.
> 
> If you're on tumblr, you can find me at [MakethWoman](http://makethwoman.tumblr.com)!


End file.
